


at ease, soldier

by preserumkink



Series: at ease soldier [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Captain America: The First Avenger, Coming In Pants, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve and Bucky - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, based in a video i saw of a skinny soldier doing pull ups, cumming in pants, during catfa, ill link the post in the notes, lots of frottage, mentions of anal sex, prewar steve and bucky, using a bigger soldiers arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preserumkink/pseuds/preserumkink
Summary: based on a video i saw of a skinny soldier doing pull ups using his friends arm as the bar... it looked like they were grinding on each other... you see where im going here....follow me on twitter @topbuckyrights!





	at ease, soldier

“Come on, punk jus’ do it already!”

Steve heard one of the soldiers call out from where he was seated close to the exit of the barracks. He doesn’t really quite remember how he got in this position. What he does remember is one of the soldiers challenging his friend to do 5 pull ups using his arm as the bar. Bucky sat next to him, notebook in his lap writing another letter to home. Steve stares at him for a minute and gets lost a bit, he can’t help himself around Bucky.

Next thing he knows he’s getting shaken out of his Bucky-induced trance by a beefy dark-haired soldier. 

“Hey, little guy!” The man laughed as he shook Steve’s shoulder. “You been gettin’ bigger recently huh? Bet you could do some pull ups on your friend next to ya.”

Steve knew he was being set up to get made fun of, watching as the soldier looked back at his friends and winked, but something in his gut told him to get up and try it anyway. He sighed and started to get up when he felt Bucky’s hand on his shoulder.

“Stevie you know you ain’t gotta do this right, they’re just tryna be assholes... just ignore em.” Bucky whispered.

Feeling the warm breath on his neck sent tingles up Steve’s spine. He took a deep breath, looked at bucky, and cocked his head, signaling for the taller boy to stand up. He heard whispers and chuckles across the barracks as he walked up to Bucky. Bucky got in position, and Steve set himself up so one of his hands was on Bucky’s, and the other was on his friends elbow. He felt bucky clench his arm, signaling for the smaller boy to start.

“Count for me wouldya?” He calls out, back turned to his fellow soldiers, not looking at any of them in the eye. ‘Here goes nothing’ Steve thinks to himself.

The smaller boy bent his knees and lifted his feet off the ground, pulling his body forward and up, then slowly down again. It wasn’t as difficult as he thought it would be, so he caught his breath and did another one.

“I really doubted you Rogers, think you can do some more?” The dark-haired solider teased again.

Steve took a deep breath and did 2 more pull ups, a bit quicker. This time he felt a different kind of sensation. Not the usual burn in his muscles he always gets when working out. He did another pull up and heard Bucky groan deep in his throat as he felt his dick chub up in his army pants.

Steve started again, slotting Bucky’s thigh in between his and dragging his clothed crotch against the other boy’s slowly. He felt Bucky’s cock starting to get hard. The smaller boy looked up at him and smiled, sucking on his bottom lip innocently.

“Keep going.” Bucky mumbled between gritted teeth. it was literally killing him. Steve practically grinding up against his cock while he just stood there, not able to move.

Steve continued, small moans escaping his lips every time he got close enough to Bucky’s ear. It was so hot, grinding against each other while the other idiot meathead soldiers sat around chatting with their friends and pointing, chanting for Steve yelling “look at him go!”

Little did they know Steve was 3 seconds from messing up his only clean pair of army pants. Him and Bucky stared into each other’s eyes, still grinding against each other. He lost count of how many pull ups he did, the only thing on his mind being Bucky. He wanted that boy to ruin him. Wanted Bucky to stay home and fuck him while all the other soldiers went out for drinks. Wanted Bucky to throw him over his lap and spank his bare ass until it turned red. He’d let Bucky do anything he wanted to him. It’s always been like that.

The dirtiest thoughts ran through both of their minds as they rubbed against each other. Steve was close, arms trembling as he continued pulling up his body, focusing on dragging his leaking cock against the other boy. Bucky could tell Steve was close, he was as well.

“Come.” Bucky mouthed and sucked on his bottom lip, which sent Steve over the edge.

The smaller boy pulled himself up one more time then fell against Bucky, feeling his cock shoot ribbons of cum into his pants. He trembled against the taller boy, still rutting his hips up and against him, looking for some friction.

The room got quiet and all eyes were on them, Steve shrugged and looked around the room.

“Got an arm cramp...” The blonde insisted, and the soldiers just scoffed or nodded and went back to whatever business they were doing before.

A whistle blew from outside signaling that the break was over and training will be starting again. The soldiers all stood up quickly and ran out the door, leaving steve and bucky behind, alone in the barracks.

Steve stared at the ground and slowly brought his eyes up to Bucky’s crotch, looking at the boys painfully hard cock.

“Think we should stay back a bit longer don’t you?” Bucky smirked, walking closer to Steve and grabbing his hand to hold it against his throbbing erection.

“Yes.”

 

to be continued...... ?????? :)

**Author's Note:**

> here’s a link to the video i based the fic off :)  
> https://twitter.com/topbuckyrights/status/1132042929554563072?s=21
> 
> i love feedback! let me know if i should continue with a part two!!!


End file.
